Taken So High You Will Never Come Down
by PhantomGirl1731
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with Chance once again, and this time she's not alone. Together they figure out who is taking it's victims so high they will never come back down again...and I know it's cheezy, but hey, it fits.
1. Chapter 1

"**Taken So High You Will Never Come Down"**

"I got something!" Sam announced, looking up from his laptop.

"What?" Chance asked, looking up from hers.

"Bodies are turning up outside of a nightclub," Sam read, "Ranging from the ages of 18 to 25."

"Great, does the article say anything else?" Chance asked, sipping from her beer bottle.

"The bodies were found in dumpsters outside the nightclub," Sam frowned, "Ten bodies in six months...ever since the club came under new management."

"I guess it's definitely worth checking out," Chance agreed. "Granted, we need to clear it with Dean...where is he anyway?"

"Chance," Sam pointed.

Dean was talking to a large man, and between them stood an extremely unsteady blonde woman.

"Kit?" Chance wondered under her breath, and walked over.

"Chance!" The blonde smiled, and threw her arms around her. "My good old buddy Chance! How's life been treatin' ya?"

"It's been fine, Kit," Chance smiled weakly, "Say, how many drinks have you had tonight?"

"Just the one...I swear," Kit grinned. "But whatever was in it, whoa...really kicked it up a notch."

Chance now looked at the man Dean had cornered; "Did I miss something?"

"Your buddy here thinks I spiked her drink," the man said.

Chance gave a nod, "Dean?"

"Let's just get her outta here, huh?" Dean asked, motioning to Kit.

"Right, good idea," Chance nodded. "Oh, and by the way, Sam's found us a case."

"Case? Case? Can I come along?" Kit asked eagerly.

"We'll talk," Chance draped one of her friend's arms over her shoulder, "Come on, Kit, time to leave."

"Bye-bye," Kit nodded, waving at the man.

Dean caught her arm, and helped Chance maneuver the girl out of the bar.

***

"Oh god, kill me now."

Sam smiled, "She sounds like Dean."

Kit was lying on her stomach on the bed, and looked up at him when she asked, "Who are you again?"

"This is Sam Winchester," Chance reminded her. "You met him last night, but you were too wasted to remember."

"I think that guy slipped me something," Kit sighed, rubbing her face. She looked at Sam again; "I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Yeah, at the bar last night," Sam frowned.

"No, I meant...never mind...I'm probably mistaking you for someone else."

"I got coffee and doughnuts," Dean announced, coming into the room.

"I retract that statement," Kit muttered.

Chance frowned, "This is Sam's older brother, Dean."

"Yeah, I remember him, he stepped in after the guy drugged me," Kit nodded. "Didn't you mention a case?"

"Yeah, some bodies are turnin' up near a nightclub somewhere," Chance said. "You in?"

"When my head's not gonna explode," Kit said, resting her head on the mattress.

"Hold on, why are you inviting her on a job?" Dean asked, "We just found her last night!"

"What am I? A cocker spaniel?" Kit snapped at him. "I'm a demon hunter, just like you guys...and if you don't want me along, just say so."

Chance folded her arms, "Well Dean?"

Even Sam looked at him, and repeated, "Well Dean?"

Dean shifted on his feet, "Fine, whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

***

"A new one was found last night," The coroner said, "She was just barely twenty-one. Left the nightclub, and was found four days later." She opened the drawer and pulled it out, revealing the body.

Sam and Chance exchanged looks and gazed at the body.

It was pale, as if the blood had been drained out of it.

"Were there any bite marks?" Sam asked.

The coroner nodded, and lowered the sheet slightly. There were fang-marks on the neck where the main artery sat. A few drops of blood had dried there, as well as splatters as if the body was ripped away from whatever caused the marks.

"And...Where was this one found?" Chance asked, taking a closer look at the bite marks.

"In a Dumpster, two blocks away from the Outlander," The coroner shook her head, "Ever since the new management came in bodies have been piling up...but there's no evidence that anyone at the club has any connection to the bodies."

"Any strange substances on or inside the body?" Sam asked.

"Large amounts of alcohol, not much else," The woman shrugged.

***

"Anything else?" Kit asked, in a morgue across the city.

"Like what?" The man asked.

"Drugs?" Dean suggested. "Maybe...some odd substances."

"Maybe sulfur?" Kit added.

The coroner raised his eyebrows, "Nope...just alcohol, or at least what we could find..."

"Were there any other marks besides the ones on the neck?" Dean asked. "Cuts, bruises?"

"No, nothing...it was as if..."

"As if what?" Kit asked.

The coroner shook his head; "It was as if whoever did this, the victim just let them do it. No visible signs of a struggle, and I doubt it was a sneak attack."

"And you think it was somebody at the Outlander?"

"Unless someone takes them away, kills them, then takes them back," The coroner shook his head, "But I'm no Dr. Brennan."

"Right," Kit smiled weakly.

Dean frowned, "Who?"

"Thank you for your time," Kit said, and led Dean out of the room.

"Dr. Brennan?" Dean asked.

"TV character," Kit shook her head. "Wonder if Chance and Sam figured out anything..." She pulled out her cell phone as they walked out of the building.

Dean sighed, "That was real helpful."

"Well, we'll just have to dig into the building's past," Kit shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Have you ever been on a hunt before?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Kit rolled her eyes, "Have you ever been on a hunt with _Chance_ before?"

"Unfortunately," Dean muttered under his breath.

"She's the reason it won't be too hard," Kit shrugged again, "She's always been good at researching."

"'Always'?" Dean repeated, "How long have you known Chance?"

"Years," Kit answered, once outdoors began moving through her cell phone's contact list.

"How did you two meet?"

"She was my sister-in-law," Kit answered distractedly.

Dean's eyes widened, and he grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "Did you just say _sister-in-law?_"

Kit looked up at him; "Y-you didn't know that?"

"Uh, _no,_" Dean said.

"I wasn't the one that told you," Kit said quickly, shrugging out of his grip and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Chance and Sam had just walked out of the coroner's office when Chance's phone began blaring Green Day's "Minority".

"Please tell me you've got something more than the vampires?" She asked when she answered.

"Uh...kinda..." Kit began, and Dean's voice could be heard in the background, _"What do you mean, sister in law?"_

"You told _him_?" Chance shouted.

"Dammit Dean!" Kit snapped. "And I didn't mean to...it kinda just slipped out..."

"Yeah, a lot of things slip out," Chance snapped. "Do you have any shred of secrecy?"

"At least I didn't say anything about—"

"Kit, KIT!" Chance shouted, cutting her off before she finished the sentence. "You've done enough damage for one day, blabbermouth! Now, what do you have?"

"Our guy said he thought the victims possibly knew who bit them...they didn't put up a struggle."

"You'd think once they'd been bitten, there would've been some," Chance frowned. "Whether they knew the person or not."

"That's what I thought...but there's no drugs in their systems at all," Kit said.

"So..." Chance said. "We haven't gone very far."

"Nope," Kit sighed. "Well...besides the fact we know its vampires."

"True," Chance agreed. "Sam and I can go look around the nightclub, see if we can find anything..." She glanced at Sam, who nodded in agreement. "We'll meet you guys back at the motel."

"You sure you don't want us to go along?" Kit asked.

"Well, besides the fact Dean now knows one of my secrets, I think I can trust you to keep your mouth shut, _Mary-Katherynne,_" Chance said the name pointedly.

"Don't call me that!" Kit snapped, "You make me sound like a nun!"

"But you can't be a nun," Chance said innocently, "Nuns can keep their mouths shut."

"You're not so saintly yourself, _Roxanne,_" Kit said flatly. "I'm sure a certain _hunter_ would attest to that."

Chance's hand curled into a fist, "That was way over the line!"

"And you backed right into it," Kit shot back, and ended the call.

Chance snapped her phone shut, "And _that_ is why we stopped hunting together."

"What are you talking about?" Sam frowned.

Chance sighed, "Well...since Dean already knows, I guess I gotta tell you as well." She looked up at him, "Kit's my...well...technically she's my sister-in-law."

"Wait," Sam followed as Chance began walking. "You're _married?_"

"Correction," Chance snapped. "I _was_ married. Fell in love...few months after high school graduation, got married. But, I am _not_ married anymore."

"Well...what happened to the guy?" Sam demanded without thinking.

Chance sighed again, "He's dead, Sam. He died almost four years ago."

Sam stopped dead in his tracks, and swallowed roughly.

Chance felt the long chain around her neck, and pulled two rings into view. "Wedding rings...his and mine. Almost all that's left of the fact we were at one time together."

Sam blinked, and struggled to find the words, "I'm...I'm sorry..."

"Don't Sam," Chance said. "Doesn't matter..."

"It does...I mean, you obviously loved the guy—"

"And he'd have been better off if he hadn't met me," Chance said. "Sam...The whole thing is a very long story, one in which I do not have the time to discuss right now."

"Fair enough," Sam sighed.

"So...let's figure out what the vampires are up to, so we can get this job done and over with," Chance stood straighter, and took off walking again, with Sam in tow.

***

The club was closed during the day, and Dean had the lock picking tools, which left Chance and Sam exploring the area around the club.

"I figured the vampire-enthrallment thing was only in books," Chance muttered, as they examined the scene. "So how can they get the victims?"

"Dunno...crowded club, the excitement of a one-night stand, or possibly long-term, making a connection," Sam shrugged. "They're probably tricked into it, whatever's goin' on."

"Yeah," Chance nodded. "Still...I don't think we'll find anything...cops probably cleaned the scene really well."

"True," Sam agreed. "And, there's nothing in the victims to suggest that something else nabbed 'em."

Chance frowned thoughtfully, "Nothing...wait..."

Sam rethought what he just said, "Nothing when they were found, anyway..."

"But the victims were gone for at least a few days, none of them were found the next day," Chance said.

"And the drugs would've been out of their systems by then," Sam added. "Not to mention their blood was being drained, that doesn't help the cops."

"But it helps us," Chance smiled, "Because we know what to do."

"Sort of," Sam told her, "We still need a plan of attack. I mean, the vampires aren't going to instantly show themselves to us...and we don't know if it's the management or a vampire hunting ground, either..."

A mischievous smile appeared on Chance's face, "Hey Sam..."

Sam got a sense of unease when he saw the smile, "Hey what?"

"What are you doin' tonight around 8?"

"Wait a second..."

"What? It'll be fun, and if we don't catch the vamps, then we'll have a good time," Chance said excitedly.

"I don't know if being bait is such a good idea."

"They go for girls, and the way I figure it, you and Dean can pose as mine and Kit's dates, and if we get taken, you can follow us in the Impala."

"Don't you watch the movies? Those kinds of plans always go wrong somehow," Sam said nervously.

"Come on, we're four experienced hunters," Chance shook her head, "What's the worst that can go wrong?"

"I can think of a couple of things," Sam admitted.

"Sam, we have to at least be able to get in and this way we'll be able to catch 'em," Chance told him. "It'll be fun...until, you know, we have to work, then that won't be so fun, but you see where I'm goin' with this?"

Sam sighed, "Fine..."

Chance grinned again, "Thank you." She turned and headed toward the other side of the alley.

"How do you know Dean and Kit will be willing to do this?" Sam then asked.

"Kit, I know will be," Chance said, "I was hoping you could kinda convince Dean if he says no."

"Kit would be willing to be bait?" Sam asked.

"She'd be willing to date your brother," Chance smirked.

"How do you know that? They just met!"

"Technically, yes. But you see, last year, we were working a job up in..." Chance trailed off; "You know what...you might not find it that funny."

"Just tell me, how bad could it be?" Sam asked.

"If it gets back to Dean, very...mainly because he will probably have bragging rights until the turn of the century."

"How so?"

"Well...last year, me and Kit were researching this guy in Nebraska...a faith healer," Chance began.

"Oh..." Sam frowned, and swallowed roughly.

"So we're in the tent, and who should get called but a guy named 'Dean'...and it turns out it's your brother. Kit takes one look at him and says, 'I hope the guy can heal him, he's too sexy to die so soon.'"

Sam couldn't help the snort of laughter; "Yeah...that had better not get back to Dean...he already thinks he's god's gift to women."

"So now, Kit gets to meet the 'sexy-dying-now-healed-man-named-Dean'...wow, what a happy ending," Chance rolled her eyes, giggling softly as she did so. "Anyway, we'd better get back and tell them our plan...so they can say no, and we have to talk them into it."


	4. Chapter 4

***

"So...Chance was married to your brother," Dean said.

"Yeah, she was," Kit nodded, typing into her laptop.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

Dean blinked, "Your brother...I figured Dawson would be with him rather than hunting."

Kit sat up, "My brother died four years ago, hunting a werewolf. My parents never agreed with the hunting life...seeing as how Chance comes from a family of hunters, they still didn't believe the stuff existed. Our older brother blames Chance for his death..."

"What about you...I'm assuming you don't," Dean said.

"He made the decision to start hunting, like I did...Chance didn't force him...hell, she tried to tell him to stay out of it. But she finally relented...and he was a good hunter...until, well, you know."

Kit's cell phone began to ring, the tone being the song, '1985'. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and opened it, "Uh...hey—" She cut off mid-sentence, then asked, "She's working a job with me and the Winchesters, why—?" Kit's eyebrows raised, "Tomorrow? She's not gonna make it in time...like I said, we're working a job..." Kit chuckled, "Okay...I'll tell her..." She ended the call, with a grin on her face.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

Kit looked at him, "Chance's in trouble."

"Huh?" Dean asked, butChance and Sam returned at that moment.

"Come on, forensics is way more interesting than pre-law!" Chance snapped.

"Hey, you guys just have to look at bones...it might be messy but it's easier than going around trying to convince a jury to convict a murderer."

"Chance?" Kit asked, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Well, without us there wouldn't be a murderer on trial, because who would gather the evidence?" Still absorbed in the conversation, she ignored Kit.

"What about saving the lives of others?" Sam shot back. "After all, it's the attorney that has to convince the jury to convict the person!"

"Chance..." Kit tried again.

"We can prove it was that specific person, down to the last detail—"

"ROXANNE!"

All three jumped at Kit's shout. Kit was grinning, "Your mother was right, it does work."

Chance's cheeks turned red, "What?"

"What is today?" Kit asked.

"The nineteenth," Chance frowned.

"Okay, now tell me, tomorrow is, what?" Kit asked slowly.

"The twentieth...you know that Kit, twenty comes after nineteen," Chance said.

"Yeah, Chance, I know that," Kit rolled her eyes. "What happens on the twentieth day of this month?"

Chance's eyes widened, "Son of a bitch!"

"You're in trouble," Kit added in a singsong voice.

"What happens tomorrow?" Sam frowned.

"Long story," Chance sighed. "Look, I'll deal with that later. At the moment, we have a theory about the bodies outside the nightclub."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we thought what if the bodies were drugged, and taken away to be drained of their blood," Sam explained.

"There weren't any substances found in their systems," Dean reminded him.

"If they were still alive for days after they were taken, then the substances would be out of their systems," Sam said.

"So, knowing Chance this is the plan, you basically want to us girls to be bait, and the guys ride in like knights in leather armor?" Kit asked.

"Unless they take the guys, then we're the knights in Victoria's Secret under wire armor," Chance smirked.

"Victoria's Secret?" Dean's ears perked up, his gaze going to Chance.

"So he goes to the one with the bigger knockers," Kit rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," Chance's smirk turned to a scowl, and folded her arms over her chest. "Anyway, are you guys in or not?"


	5. Chapter 5

***

Kit walked out of the bathroom, and raised an eyebrow at Chance, "Nice look Mrs. Harker."

Chance scowled at her spiral curls in the mirror, and then said, "Bite me."

"Why didn't you just straighten your hair like you always do?" Kit said, sitting on the bed.

"Didn't feel like it," Chance shrugged.

"You didn't feel like it?" Kit asked in disbelief, "When you run a brush through that you always spout out words that would make a sailor blush."

"Mother always said the curls were pretty," Chance muttered.

"By the way, your mother called," Kit added, "She wants you to call her back."

Chance frowned, "When did she call?"

"About four hours ago," Kit blushed. "It was why I nagged you about..." She glanced at the door to the adjoining room, "About You-Know-Who."

"He's not Lord Voldemort," Chance rolled her eyes, and then she frowned thoughtfully. "Though he once thought he could be a Jedi Knight..."

"Anyway, she called, and wanted you to call her back."

"Can't do anything about it now," Chance shrugged. When Kit still raised an eyebrow, she asked, "What's wrong with the outfit?"

"What happened to the halter-top I gave you?" Kit asked.

"It was too revealing," Chance said.

"Was not!"

"When you've got four claw-marks goin' across your shoulder, which could lead to awkward questions on how you got them? Yeah, it was a little too revealing."

"Can I fix your shirt?" Kit asked, "It's not a club shirt..."

Chance scowled, and pulled on her black T-shirt, and tied it in a knot at her ribs, exposing her midriff. "Happy?"

Kit eyed her, "Well—"

"Forget it," Chance looked at herself in the mirror again, "No scars exposed, right?"

"No, you're fine," Kit rolled her eyes. "For now at least."

Chance swallowed, "Can we just pretend I'm good at dancing?"

"Easy for you to say," Kit smirked, "Hard to pretend you don't look like a puppet on strings." She flapped her arms and moved her hips in an awkward way, "That's you on a dance floor."

Chance scowled at her, "I hate you."

"I know you do."

***

"Do we have to do this?" Sam groaned.

Dean shrugged, "We wouldn't if you'd had the balls to say no."

"I tried to talk her out of it!" Sam protested. "She wants to go...and she did bring up a good argument, that we would have a better chance of finding the vampires..."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Wuss."

"Bite me."

"I just think it's gonna be a little weird, three of us on a dance floor while you sit at the bar watching like a wallflower," Dean continued. "A sad, pathetic, wallflower."

Sam frowned at him, "You done yet?"

Dean smirked, "Of course, it's no loss, considering you look like a jack-in-the-box while dancing."

"A jack-in-the-box, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Point is, you can't dance," Dean still smirked.

"Never said I could dance," Sam said sheepishly. Then he frowned, "It's not like you can dance any better."

"I can fake it better, it's just as good as dancing," Dean shrugged.

"Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's just do this."

Kit and Chance walked into the room, Kit saying, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the call—"

"Later," Chance rolled her eyes, cutting her off.

Dean looked at her, "Now I see it."

"See what?"

"You really _do_ look like Mina Harker," Dean told her.

"God I hate that movie," Chance muttered, "Let's get a move on then."


	6. Chapter 6

***

Sam hit the linoleum floor hard, nearly knocking his head against a nearby table. "Ow…"

"Outta my way," Chance barked at someone. "Move it along…hey, watch that elbow!"

"What did you just say to me?" A woman snapped at her.

"I said, 'watch that elbow!' You want me to spell that out for you?" Chance snapped.

The woman threw a punch, which Chance ducked, then received a punch to the gut before she could throw one herself. She coughed as the wind left her, and then the woman shoved Chance out of the dancing mass. She stumbled, and then ran into Sam, who was trying to get back to his feet, and knocked him back to the floor.

"God, what the hell is wrong with these people?" Chance said, still slightly breathless.

"I don't know…I can't see 'em," Sam grumbled from underneath her.

"Oh, sorry…" Chance shot to her feet, then held out her hand for him. "What forced you out of the crowd?"

"The only time I move that way is during…" Sam trailed off, instantly looking away from her.

Chance couldn't fight her giggle, "During…?"

"Never mind," Sam said quickly.

Chance giggled again, and then winced, pressing a hand to her stomach, "Ouch…"

They both sat down at a table, and Chance rubbed at her head. "Now I remember why I never went to night clubs."

"What?" Sam shouted over the roar.

"Nothing!" Chance shouted back. "You see Dean and Kit?"

"No…" Sam responded, "There's about four different couples that look like them in that mass!"

"All's I can tell is that nobody's got silver eyes," Chance groaned, sitting back, and then gripped the table, wide-eyed.

"Forget that it was a stool did you?" Sam muttered.

"What?" Chance shouted.

"Nothing!" Sam rolled his eyes.

Chance sighed, then said loudly in Sam's ear, "I'm gonna go try and find 'em…maybe Dean or Kit found something."

***

Dean stood on the other side of the room, balancing on his toes with a frown on his face, trying to find Kit.

"Dean?"

Dean turned when he heard Chance's voice, "You seen Kit?"

"No…why? I thought she was with you!"

"We got separated in the giant orgy!" Dean shouted over the music.

"That's not an orgy, nobody's barefoot!" Chance responded.

"What?"

"Nobody's barefoot…five barefooted people is an orgy!" Chance shouted.

"Where's Sam?" Dean then asked.

"At a table over there!" She pointed across the room, where Sam sat.

"Good…" Dean breathed. "Okay, so, where did Kit go?"

Chance sighed, and reached into her shirt.

"Dude, what—?" Then Dean cut off when someone rammed into him. "Dude, what the hell—whoa…" He dropped forward, his limbs suddenly like jelly.

Chance grabbed onto him, to keep him upright, "Dude, what just happened?"

"I don't know…what were you doin'…?" Dean asked drowsily.

"I _was_ gonna call Kit…ouch!" Chance felt something jab her in the back of the neck. "What the hell's going—?"

"Dawson…we're screwed…" Dean said when Chance dropped him.

She dropped to the ground beside him, "If I had the energy, I'd smack you."

"I'm so scared," Dean said, before he passed out.

***

"Sam? Where's Chance and Dean?"

Sam turned and saw Kit, "Chance was looking for the two of you…I thought Dean was with you!"

"I went to the bathroom, get outta the giant orgy," Kit frowned, "When I came back, Dean was gone…I figured he'd stay in one spot, guess he didn't hear me over the noise…"

Sam stood, and then got on the stool to see through the room, "Can't see either of 'em."

Kit was looking at him strangely as he got down, "Dude…you're really tall…a lot taller than Jack…"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"My brother…Hunter's—"

"Hunter?"

Kit went wide-eyed, "Hunter…he was a hunter, died on a hunt…very tragic…"

Sam frowned, "Oookay…well, that still leaves us with the question, where the hell are Chance and Dean?"


	7. Chapter 7

***

The first sound Dean heard was the opening guitar riffs to 'Enter Sandman'. He opened his eyes and looked around for the source of the noise. Chance was still out, but her shirt was glowing. Dean shook his head, and shook her shoulder, "Dawson?" When that got no response, he thought for a minute, and then shouted, "ROXANNE GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Chance shot up, breathing heavily.

"Kit wasn't lying," Dean smirked.

Chance groaned, and rubbed the back of her neck, "Dude…that's so not cool. What do you want?"

Dean chuckled, "Your cleavage is ringing."

Chance frowned, and she glanced down at her top. "Oh..." She reached into her shirt and pulled out her cell phone, "I knew those things were good for something..."

"I always thought so," Dean grinned.

Chance rolled her eyes, listening to the ring tone, "Dammit…" She slid the phone open, "Yeah? I know, I know...I can't. Because, I can't!" She rolled her eyes, "Go ahead. Try it...uh-huh, whatever. Sure, uh-huh, right." Chance slid her phone shut, shaking her head. "Families…can't live with 'em…can't get away from 'em!"

"Why would you want to get away from your family?" Dean asked.

Chance looked at him, and frowned when she realized he was serious. "I didn't mean it like that…I just meant..." She hesitated, "You know what…never mind…we should probably figure out a way outta here."

"And maybe find out where the hell we are," Dean added.

"That too," Chance agreed. She sighed, resting her head against the wall. Suddenly, Ted Nugent's "Stranglehold" began playing. This made Chance's eyes widen, "Oh holy Jesus..."

"What?" Dean asked.

"The threat wasn't empty after all..." Chance groaned, glancing at the caller ID.

"What do you mean?"

"That ringer..." Chance explained, "It's my mother."

Dean burst out laughing, "This'll be good…"

Chance slid open her phone, and held it to her ear, and in the sweetest voice she could muster, said, "Hello, mother."

"_Don't you 'hello mother' me, Roxanne!" _

Chance held the phone away from her ear...the woman was speaking loud enough Dean could hear what she was saying. "I know you're probably not to happy with me at the moment...but see—"

"_But nothing, Roxanne! You have responsibilities you have to own up to! You can't just run around the country and forget them!"_

"I know, mom, but—"

"_No job is too important, Roxanne! We went over this! Family is important, Roxanne! Or have you forgotten that?"_

"No, mom, I haven't...but—"

"_But what, Roxanne? Why didn't you at least call? Send a card, something!"_

"I just lost track of time...and got to workin' a job..."

"_Roxanne—"_

"With the Winchester boys," Chance cut her mother off. "Kinda hard to step away, we've also discussed this!"

Dean didn't hear the woman's response.

"Mom...I...well...I'm working a job with vampires, and Kit's along too. We're really close to defeating these guys, mom, and I need to go." Chance sighed, "I know I'm not off the hook yet...Mom, I'll talk to you later, okay? I'll head there when I'm done...I promise." She slid the phone shut, and sighed, closing her eyes, once again taking deep breaths.

"I take it your mother's not happy with you, _Roxanne,_" Dean said, smirking slightly.

"Shut up," Chance snapped. "Why a cell?"

"So we don't run away," Dean frowned.

"I mean...they could've just...tied us up or something..." Chance's hands were shaking, and she took deeper breaths, if that was even possible.

Dean looked at her, "Chance...?"

"Small...hate closed spaces," Chance moved into the corner, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You're claustrophobic?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Sorta…" Chance said, "It comes and it goes…don't like closets…"

"Closets?" Dean asked.

"Hate closets…and ghosts, hate little kid ghosts…" Chance added. She shook her head, "Anyway…we need to figure out the next step…"

That was when Chance's cell phone began playing Boston's "Peace of Mind".

Dean raised his eyebrow, "And who's callin' now?"

Chance frowned thoughtfully, and then answered, "Sam?"

"Chance?" Sam asked, "I thought I dialed Dean's phone…where are you?"

"With Dean, as luck would have it," Chance told him. "But where that is…I really don't know. It's a cell…kinda small…really…kinda small…"

"Dawson, try and focus," Dean said, giving her shoulder a shake.

Chance shook her head, "That doesn't really help…but we're in a cell, that's all I know." She heard a beep, and sighed, "If I click onto the other line, will I be hearing Kit?"

"Yeah, probably," Sam said.

"What if we never left the club?" Dean asked suddenly.

"What?" Chance looked at him.

"Think about it," Dean said. "The murders didn't start until the new management came around. So, even if the guys runnin' the place aren't vampires, they're probably in on the whole thing. They'd need a place to stash the bodies, so maybe we're just in another part of the club."

"Makes sense," Chance agreed. "Crowded club, nobody's really gonna notice who's gone and who's not…plus, we probably haven't been here for very long…"

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"Dean thinks we're still in the club, just in another part, maybe the basement…"

Something slammed in the distance.

"I think someone's coming…" Dean muttered.

"Sam, I gotta go…try and find a doorway or something…" Chance said, and closed the phone quickly. She shoved her phone back down her shirt just as the door opened.

One was a woman, bleach blonde and large chested, and she eyed Dean with interest. "I want him…can I take him?"

"He's not a piece of meat!" Chance snapped at the vampire.

"And you think you can stop me?" The blonde smirked. "_Pathetic_ human?"

"Yeah," Chance got to her feet, "I will stop you."

"Dawson, I don't think…" Dean said warningly.

The vampire sighed, and closed her eyes. "I wanted him…but you'll do just fine."

"Sorry Blondie, but I don't—" Chance cut off as her knees buckled.

"Fine, you've fed, we're done," The male vampire with the blonde rolled his eyes, and pulled her out of the cell, closing and locking the door behind her.

Chance sat down, and leaned back against the cell wall. "Son of a bitch…"

"Okay…I thought they were vampires, but that…what just happened?" Dean asked, confused.

"They're vampires…just…not the blood drinking kind…" Chance said, tiredly.

"There's other kinds?" Dean asked.

"Psychic vampires," Chance told him.

***

"You're kidding!" Kit said, "And you took the bait? That's kinda…sad…"

She and Sam were in the parking lot, the only place quiet enough to hear or even think straight. Sam was on his laptop, looking up the psychic vampires. "I haven't even heard of them before…" He muttered.

"Chance…being called pathetic is no reason to lose your temper to a vampire!" Kit frowned. "I know you hate that…but still…"

In the silence, Sam could hear Chance's response, _"Kit, I've been drugged, I'm in a small cell, not to mention I just got yelled at by my mother for missing Hunter's birthday, I am _so_ not in the mood for another lecture on how I should remain calm in front of a demon!"_

Kit bit her lip, "Oookay…I guess that constitutes a reason for being a little…testy."

"Psychic vampire feeds on the victim's anger," Sam read from the website.

"Chance says thanks for the newsflash, Sam," Kit said, closing her phone. "And the trick is to remain calm in their presence…apparently what started out as snapping at the vampire to keep it from taking Dean let to name calling, and Chance being the one it fed off of."

"So, you guys have gone up against these things before?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, once or twice," Kit nodded. "I just figured you might need to know more about 'em…and I really don't know much about 'em except some feed off of anger and some feed after sex…"

"Is it possible for them to do both?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I'm assuming that one can…unless it's just a freak," Kit shrugged. "So...do we go back in?"

"Maybe we don't have to…" Sam said.

"So where do we go from here?"

"The back door," Sam explained, pointing at the plain door marked exit at the back of the club.

"Oh…" Kit said sheepishly.


	8. Chapter 8

***

"Psychic vampires?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…they don't feed off of human blood, but human emotions…their life forces," Chance said, yawning. She glanced at Dean, "It'll be fun for you, you get lucky then get drained."

"So they feed during sex?"

"Primarily, of course, sometimes they feed off of emotions, such as anger," Chance rolled her eyes. "Which is why every limb I have feels like lead…"

"But they'd been drained of their blood," Dean frowned.

"Well…vampires normally nest in eight to ten…" Chance rubbed her forehead, "Maybe they combined…actually, they'd need to…dead bodies are better than listless humans that never leave…"

"I take it that's what happens when they suck too much?" Dean asked.

Chance scrunched up her face, "Agh…I can't think straight…"

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Okay…new topic then."

"Anything but this one…" Chance said, keeping her eyes closed.

"Who's Hunter?" Dean then asked.

"Who?"

"Hunter…you said you missed his birthday," Dean said.

"Oh…Hunter…" Chance smiled weakly. She shook her head, "Hunter…Hunter…Hunter remains a secret and a complete mystery to you."

"Huh?"

"You're not supposed to know about Hunter," Chance shook her head. "Hunter is none of your business."

"Okay, got it," Dean said.

"I mean, it's not my fault…I mean, okay, it is…I didn't mean to miss his birthday…my mother didn't need to yell at me about it…I don't think I'm _that_ terrible, am I?" Chance rambled on.

"Dawson, pull yourself together!" Dean shook her shoulder.

Chance shook her head, and looked confused, "What was I saying?"

"Rambling about some guy named Hunter," Dean told her.

Chance's eyes widened, and she shook her head again, "Next time I do that, smack me as hard as you can."

"Can do, Dawson," Dean grinned, "Can do."

Chance rolled her eyes, "Don't get too excited, Winchester!"

Dean chuckled, then shook his head, "So, how do we kill these psychic vampires?"

***

"How do you kill these things?" Sam asked, opening the trunk of the Impala.

Kit frowned, "Just your typical way…slice off their heads…"

Sam pulled two machetes out of the trunk, and handed one to her, "So these will work then?"

"Pretty sure," Kit said.

"_Pretty_ sure?" Sam repeated.

"Well, there was something about feeding…and one's fed already," Kit said sheepishly.

Sam shook his head, sighing.

"Hey, Chance and Jack, they were the research people! Me? Not research girl!" Kit said defensively. "I just sat there and took notes…course then Kate started dating one—"

"Who?" Sam frowned.

"Agh Chance all your secrets are gonna end up killin' someone some day," Kit muttered, then said, "Kate's Chance's sister. She once dated a psychic vampire named Ethan…though we didn't know he was a vampire until her mother recognized the signs."

Sam shook his head, "Chance's got a lot of secrets...or tells a lot of lies."

Kit shook her head, "Sam, Chance is very protective of those she's close to. Chance may not speak to Kate on a regular basis, but she still wants to make sure Kate's safe…Chance embraced the hunting life, Kate didn't."

"Is that why they don't speak to each other?"

"No…that's not the reason," Kit shook her head. "Look, Sam, I can be a blabbermouth sometimes, I can admit it. But I don't betray my friends. There are things Chance only shares with certain people…and what she's shared with me, that she has said cannot be spread around, doesn't leave me." She smiled weakly, "Sounds weird coming from a self-admitted blabbermouth."

"Especially since the last time her sister came up, Chance didn't even give the name," Sam shook his head.

Kit shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah, I'll probably get hell for that later…but I think she'd have eventually told you." She held up the machete and smirked, "Now, enough chick-flick discussion, let's go get the vampires."

***

"I hate waiting," Dean said, tapping his boots on the floor of the cell.

Chance looked up from her cell phone, "Tell me about it…"

Dean glanced at her, "How could you hate it? You've been texting for the past ten minutes!"

Chance hit the send button on her phone, "Something's buggin' me about this. I mean, that blonde chick looked very familiar…" Her phone beeped, signaling she had a new message. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"My sister used to date a psychic vampire…well, he was an unintentional one…he wasn't really evil, so he kinda left to try and find a cure…"

"Okay…so?"

"He had a sister…she wasn't what you would call…'nice'…that was her," Chance said. "I didn't recognize her at first…thank god she didn't recognize me…"

"Gives us an element of surprise then I guess…" Dean shrugged. "So…there's a cure for this type of thing?"

"I wouldn't say it's a cure," Chance admitted. "I was reading how a psychic vampire can be helped through self evaluations or something…I don't remember, it was a while ago…"

"Before you stopped talkin' to her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…before that," Chance nodded.

"So how did you get the picture messages?"

"My mother," Chance answered easily. "She was able to get the pictures."

She could tell Dean wasn't buying it, but was saved from any more questions by the door opening. Kit poked her head in, "For a bunch of psychics, there really wasn't any security around."

"If we're lucky, the rest feed through sex," Chance rolled her eyes, and got to her feet.

"How is that lucky?" Kit frowned.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "They'll all be busy."

Kit then shook her head, "Oh…damn, I walked right into that…"  
"Can we just get outta here?" Dean asked, "Kill the vampires and go home?"

"I'm all for that…" Chance said. She glanced over Kit's shoulder, "Where's Sam?"

Kit's eyes widened and she whirled around, "He was right behind me!"

"You guys get the rest of 'em…I'll go find Sam," Chance said.

"How 'bout I go get him, since he's my brother?" Dean asked.

"Because I think it would be better for you to kill vampires rather than become one's sex toy," Chance said, and took off down the hall.

"Hey!" Dean said defensively, "That wouldn't have happened!"

"Let's just get rid of 'em so Chance doesn't go postal," Kit rolled her eyes.

***

Sam walked into one room, finding a vampire feeding on a young woman. "Hey!"

The vampire looked up and hissed at him. He dropped the girl and came after Sam. The hunter swung his machete and took the vampire's head off, and then saw to the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

The girl looked at him, "I…I'm…I'm not okay…"

"I'll get you outta here," Sam assured her.

"No…I can't leave…I can't do anything…" The girl whimpered. "I can't do anything…"

"Can you stand?" Sam asked, tugging on the girl's arm. But she pulled away from him, and huddled in the corner, continuing her mantra, "I can't do anything…"

"It's a pity," A feminine voice said behind him. "She had such a great mind…would've made a fabulous scientist…"

Sam turned around, and saw the blonde woman, "What do you mean, _would've_?"

"You don't know much about psychic vampires, do you?" The blonde asked, "I'm Larissa, by the way."

Sam frowned, "Should I know who you are?"

"No…unless Rocks filled you in," Larissa said.

"Rocks?"

"Oh…Roxanne," Larissa said, "You _do_ know a Roxanne, don't you? Roxanne Dawson?" She shrugged, "My younger brother dated her sister. Kid coulda been a great one…but he decided to turn away from all of it…probably hunts demons now."

Sam kept his mouth shut, figured he'd learn more if he let Larissa talk.

"Of course, I don't know why you trust her anyway…she's always lying through her teeth. Half the time I'm surprised she even has the ability to tell the truth."

_Psychic vampires try and make the victim believe that everyone around them is untrustworthy,_ Sam remembered from his quick research session.

"Believe what you want, Sam, but I'm pointing out a fact," Larissa said. Sam must've looked confused, because she explained, "I know you're thinking of the fact we try and spread mistrust or whatever. But you can't trust Chance…she's always lying!"

"Did it ever occur to you maybe I lied for a reason?"

Larissa whirled around, "Well, if it isn't good old Rocks herself…you know, at first I thought you were Kate…but Kate stays at home, taking care of—"

"Look, can we save the whole 'try and make Chance lose her temper so I can feed again' thing?" Chance asked, "Because I really hate demons that monologue all the time."

"Well, people find it hard to trust people that lie all the time," Larissa said.

"I lie to protect people," Chance said, "You lie just to get fat."

Larissa looked down at herself, "Hey, I'm not getting fat!"

Chance smirked at Sam, "Always helps to get under their skin."

"Are you gonna kill her or just exchange sarcastic comments?" Sam asked, raising his machete.

"Well, normally the exchange could kill a psychic vampire…unfortunately; it was never a surefire thing."

"You know, Rocks, you should start tellin' Sam the truth," Larissa said brightly, "Starting with Kate and Jack…you'll feel a lot better."

"I'll feel a lot better when you quit callin' me Rocks!" Chance said, and then grimaced. "Seriously, just quit talkin' all together…"

"What? Can't block out the psychic feeding?" Larissa mocked. "You can't block me out forever, Chance; I've been doing this for—"

Sam could've sworn he saw double, Chance seemed to split in two as she ran forward and yanked the machete out of his hand, and then sliced off Larissa's head. However, when Sam blinked, there was only one Chance, who wore a confused expression on her face.

The girl from before now wept quietly, having remained silent throughout the entire ordeal.

"We gotta get her some help," Chance said quietly.

"Yeah…" Sam agreed.

"She'll probably never be the same…psychic vampire victims, if it gets bad enough, become listless and…" She trailed off as she heard Dean and Kit coming down the hall.

"Vampires bolted once they sensed their fearless leader kicked the bucket," Dean announced. "Got a few of 'em…but the rest got away."

"Probably off to find a new leader," Chance sighed. "Let's get outta here."


	9. Chapter 9

***

Sam walked out of the ER, seeing Chance sitting on the trunk of her car. "I thought you drove a different car."

The car Chance was sitting on was a red Mustang GT, one of the newer models after 2000. She glanced down at it, "Nope…I drive this one."

Sam shook his head, "Okay…"

Chance sighed, "Look, Sam…about what Larissa said…"

"About how you lie through your teeth?" Sam asked. "I wouldn't say you do that…withhold information, yes. But not really lie through your teeth."

Chance rubbed her forehead, "Look, Sam…"

"Chance, you don't need—"  
"Yes, I do," Chance cut him off. "Look, I grew up in this life…my mom was a hunter, my grandparents were hunters…and I'm okay with that. There was nothing really forcing me into this, my mother always made it clear if we didn't want in the life, we could get out, and it wouldn't hurt her feelings. She couldn't tell us what to do with our lives…"

"Lucky you," Sam said.

"It was through her that I figured maybe sometimes lying was okay," Chance said. "My father being an example of that…he didn't like the idea of hunting. You could say he was one of those people who call the demon hunters nuts…"

"Ouch…I take it you don't really talk to him either," Sam frowned.

"Nope…the only thing he's ever done for me and Kate was to set up two gigantic trust funds in our names…maybe he thought if we had the money we'd quote, 'make something of ourselves'. Kate chose to take the money…goin' to law school, and works part time as a secretary for our father, who is a lawyer, who really only cares about Kate because of the fact she left the hunting life and lives a quote, normal life."

"Sammy, come on, let's hit the road!" Dean called as he walked through the doors and headed for the Impala.

Sam sighed, "Chance…I honestly don't know why you don't talk to your sister…and I understand you don't want me to know. Your stories may work for other hunters, but they don't work on me."

"Well, I tried," Chance shrugged.

"So…if you ever deem me trustworthy enough to tell me the whole story, I'll listen," Sam said. "If you don't…then it doesn't really matter then…it's not my business anyway."

Chance watched Sam head for the Impala, as Kit finally came out of the ER. Both hunters watched the sleek black car drive off into the night. "I don't like the Winchesters knowing, Kit."

"Chance…you can't protect them forever," Kit sighed. "You can't protect them from what's out there."

"I can try," Chance said. "If I hadn't opened my mouth, Jack—"

"Would either A, still be hearing the 'Jack and Rose' jokes, or B, still be dead by other means," Kit said. "I miss my brother, Chance. I really do. But whether he knew what went bump in the night or not, I don't think it would've made any difference."

Chance sighed, "Kit…look, they know the bare minimum…Jack was my husband, and now he's dead. Kate's my sister—"

"And you don't speak to her," Kit said. "You know, if you keep workin' jobs with the Winchesters, they're bound to find out everything eventually."

"Maybe, maybe not," Chance told her.

Kit sighed, and then asked, "You want we should look for another gig?"

"No, I'm gonna head home…get chewed out by my mother about missing Hunter's birthday," Chance shook her head, "Almost spilled that to Dean…"

"Chance, need I remind you—"

"Kit, they don't need to know," Chance said. "And what other hunters don't know, demons don't know."

"But you know," Kit pointed out. "And I know."

"But other hunters don't," Chance repeated. "The least people know about the whole situation, the better."

Kit shook her head, "You know, in a sense, you already gave it away."

Chance frowned, "What do you mean?"

"'Enter Sandman'," Kit pointed out, and headed for her own car. "I'll see you around, Chance. Take care of yourself."

"Same to you," Chance said. She then watched the taillights of Kit's car fade away into the night. She got to her feet, and walked around, opening the car door and sliding into the driver's seat.

Her phone sat on the floor near the gearshift, and was glowing. "Two missed calls, from…" Chance sighed when she read the name. "Figures…" She dialed the number, and waited for the caller to answer. "Hey, it's me. Got Larissa, but a few of her cronies escaped." She listened, "I don't think Ethan was there…she mocked him, and he really wasn't evil. Have you heard from him at all?" More listening, then she said, "Just curious...job's finished, figured I'd come by…thanks, I'd appreciate that…" She smiled slightly, "And Kate…take care of yourself."


End file.
